


Over the Wedding Feast

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Siblings, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Over the Wedding Feast

_She is beautiful beyond mere grace and appearance_, Éowyn thought, as she rolled a cherry between her fingers absent-mindedly. It might be somethng specific about Elves – the physical form becoming awash with inner grandeur. And Arwen was happy, now – filled to the brim with the glory of love's highest joy. It appeared as if she might light the king's hall on her own even with the tall windows boarded.

"He does look rather scruffy next to her," she mused.

"Sour, said the fox," said Éomer, laughing.

"Hush, you." She kicked his ankle under the table, but couldn’t stop a smile.


End file.
